Plastic handles for metal pliers and the like such as slim-nosed pliers, long-nosed pliers, angle cutters or shears and straight cutters or shears are well known. The term pliers when used herein is meant to include both pliers, as well as shears or cutters. It is also known to provide such relatively inexpensive pliers with plastic handles to facilitate operating them and to protect the fingers of the operator. However, these prior art handles have a substantially circular cross-section and are not particularly adapted for the shape of the human hand. Furthermore, such prior art pliers with handles have no provision for keeping the handles closed. If such pliers or particularly cutters are left open in a tool box they may easily injure an operator who reaches in the tool box to remove one of the tools therein.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide handles for metal pliers which are specifically adapted to fit the shape of the human hand, thereby to facilitate the job of the operator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such handles with a special strap having one end secured to one of the handles while the other end is free to pass through an opening in the other handle, thereby to be able to lock the pliers in any particular position.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide the handles with means for locking a component such as a cylindrical electrical component, a circuit board or the like, whereby the handles transform the pliers into a holding fixture.